Various MEMS sensor architectures comprise sensor circuitry implemented in one or more integrated circuits. Such integrated circuits may, for example, be implemented with CMOS technology. Particular types of integrated circuit technology may, however, be unable to effectively switch signals at voltage levels that are desirable for efficient MEMS operation.